ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Me and the Enemy
Plot After Mig and Clepron defeated Kyrontine, Mig discovers Clepron has mysteriously turned evil and doing major city crimes so goes out to try and catch him in the act but ends up making things even worse. Synopsis Mig is at Mr. Yogurtine's slurping down a "delicious" fruit cup along with everyone else. All seems to be normal for Mig...too normal in fact. "Ugh it's so quiet today," said Mig. Just then a loud boom occurs inside the city with smoke billowing from it. People stood up shocked and more booms occur and the people then run away when a car comes flying at them, breaking into the foundation of the restaurant. "Aw man! Why attack here?" asked Mig. Mig then turned into Wildmutt and tracked down the scent of the enemy in the city to be more "stealthy" and crawled towards the city. He raised his head off the ground as he reached the city and his reflexes spotted Clepron throwing cars at buildings and causing pure chaos in the city. Wildmutt gasped and then walked slowly back a couple of paces. He saw Clepron start to run away and then used his jetpack and flew away from the main city. Wildmutt saw a car and turned into Upgrade and merged with it and quickly drove after Clepron. "What the heck is wrong with him lately?" asked Upgrade to himself. Clepron then saw the car following him and blasted it with his rockets and blasted away even faster. Upgrade came out of the car and morphed into his normal state and rubbed his head in pain and watched Clepron escape. "Dang it," he said. Upgrade had turned into Warpspeed and followed Clepron towards his warehouse. He then turned into ChamAlien. "ChamAlien!!" he shouted. He turned into camouflage and sneaked over into the warehouse and peeked inside and saw Clepron engineering machines and weapons. ChamAlien then walked inside and looked closer at Clepron and saw him engineering a techadon armor hand and adding machiney to it, making it stronger. ChamAlien gasped slightly and stepped back and then accidentally hit a swtich and made a table fall over. Clepron heard it and then blasted his gun and made ChamAlien visible and fall down. "Well, well, well. Look who's ready to play," said Clepron. Mig turned into Rath and Clepron tackled him and blasted lasers at him and rockets which exploded in his face, causing him to fall down hard outside the warehouse perimeter. Clepron then laughed and walked over to Rath. He turned into Chromastone. "Chromastonee!!" he shouted. He blasted Clepron in the face and then punched him aside. Clepron got up and ran at Chromastone who pushed him down as well as Clepron. "Why are you doing this?" asked Chromastone. "Why not do it?" asked Clepron. He got angry and blasted electric wotts of energy at Chromastone and blasted Chromastone down. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed. "Didn't expect that huh?" asked Clepron. He then whacked him with his weapon and kicked him down. Clepron then grabbed Chromastone by the arm and blasted off in the city once again. Chromastone woke up in the air after being passed out and saw Clepron holding him. Chromastone then blasted him and he let go of him. Chromastone reached the ground and made an impact and hid behind a building. Clepron used his alien lifeform GPS and tracked down Chromastone and blew the building up and came down at Chromastone and nailed him in theface, followed by an uppercut. Mig then turned into Flash Flood and blasted Clepron with a water wave and he got thrown onto a building and still blasted. Flash Flood ran up to him and beat him in the face with his fists and then kicked him and got a water whip out. "Time to take you down, Clepron," he said. Clepron coughed and smile. "I don't think so little Mig," he replied. He used his ultrabeam laser and blasted Flash Flood all the way through 4 buildings and he banged his head on a steel door. Clepron blasted over towards him and laughed at the sight of Mig being defeated. Flash Flood then woke up and saw the city trashed. "Oh no!" he shouted. He ran into the city and looked around and couldn't find Clepron. "Come out and fight me!!!" screamed Flash Flood. He turned into Sonic Boomer and saw Clepron fly down at him. He blasted sonic waves at him and but no damage was done. "What the?" he asked. He kept blasting Clepron with sonic waves and then used his sonic shockwaves on him and Clepron slowed down as he neared the ground. Mig gasped at the sight of Clepron and then Clepron was shown slowly from toe to head as a more muscular and metallic Clepron and he had a large techadon glove on and it glowed red and he grew in size and power. "Yes!!!! Prepare to die, Mig!" he shouted. Sonic Boomer was stunned as Clepron was seen laughing with his eyes glowing red. To be continued...... Characters *Miguel Tennyson Villains *Clepron Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Upgrade *ChamAlien *Rath (brief) *Chromastone *Flash Flood *Sonic Boomer Trivia *Mig turns into Upgrade for the first time. *Clepron becomes a full on antagonist in this episode. Category:Episodes